Sacrificial Change
by Cerberus72
Summary: She knew she would do just about anything to make this morbid end into a new beginning. One in which this was but a distant nightmare. "...Please, I beg you, one more chance...", She choked mutely as the words caught in her throat, "Please give me the power to make this wrong right ". (Sasusaku/Naruhina (ect...)/Time-Fic)


Title: Sacrificial Change

Author: Cerberus72

Rating: M

Pairing: Sasu Saku

Author's Note: I was inspired to make this after seeing the trailers to the "new" Naruto movie: Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja 6, with of course my own little twist lol. I seriously can not wait until that move comes out in a America (I swear Japan is SOOOO lucky). Well anyways ( ):

SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE STORY

╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

* * *

Gray thickening clouds formed rapidly in the horizon. Engulfing the heavens in a cocoon of afflicting darkness. The sounds of raging thunder vibrated the earth followed by angry jagged bolts of lightning.

In the distance, Bitter antagonizing screams weaved through the eradicated, Yet still vibrant greenery of the forest.

The heavy clanks of colliding weapons echoed and sent tremorous cascading mercilessly throughout her being. The solid tumble of newly fallen bodies could be heard as they joined the already scattered hundreds that lay in disarray on the soft vivacious vegetation mother earth had to offer.

Tainting it further as there own blood joined with that of the surrounding carcasses be it ally or foe. Adding to the the oozing crimson bodily liquid that consumed the ground below.

Every where she looked there was Death. Looking upon the chaos with sickening amusement. Taunting her with his ever-impending presence.

She looked at the dimming green chakra manifesting from her blood-stained hands. She was at her limit. She couldn't go on. There were to many injured. To many dieing. She could only do so much.

Looking around she spotted a few of her medics trying to find any survivors among the the still-conjuring bloody chaos. Trying there best to do what they could, but looking at there faces she knew that they were in the same position as herself.

They were at there limit as well. At this rate they would shirley use up all there chakra deposits and could very well collapse of exhaustion or worse...

She was so tired. So tired of death. So tired of chaos. So tired of hate. So tired of this war. **So tired of it All!**

She wanted to go back to those days of yonder year. Where this future was nothing but a fleeting unimaginable nightmare. An unpleasant dream that would disappear into the oblivion of subconsciousness the second she opened her eyes.

Almost instantly, A sudden intense earthshaking bang was heard in the distance, towards the center of the bloodshed.

Then she heard it. The unmistakable battle cries that screeched over the ear-piercing static of two powerful impacting energies. The collision of rampaging ablazent wind with destructive caliginous lightning. Then came a serene glow that rippled through the earth.

All at once, Everything went ominously quiet.

She could no longer hear the heavy clanks of colliding weapons. She could no longer hear the solid tumble of newly fallen bodies tainting the earth. She could no longer hear the fierce downpour of the sky. Everything froze.

She went blank. The only thing she could feel was her trembling legs running. Her body willing her to move faster through the turbulent storm. Her heart pumping maniacally, as she reached the scene.

The impact of the attack left everything in it's radius bare, framing in it's center a large profound crater circulating around cracked mistreated earth.

She jumped upon a jagged edge of protruding rock. Then slid downward hastily until she hit the focal point of the incision.

Slowly, getting her posture, she hurriedly sought for any article of clothing, body part, anything!, but all she could see was blinding rain and immobile rubble that nestled over as a blanket making it hard to find anything.

Moving carefully, she flashed and skirted around the layers of destroyed rock. Then she spotted something. A yellow lock of spiked hair sprouting from the rugged muddy surface. Running forward she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

'Naruto...' she inwardly whispered.

Briskly, She moved and dusted away the tarnished rocky debris until she completely dugged him free and pulled him to a smoother more grounded surface.

Settling him down, she started to feel for a pulse, but she didn't feel anything. Working her way to his torso, she hurriedly placed a chakra infused hand upon his inanimate heart. She tried to revive it, But knew it would be useless. He was gone...

"Naruto please-Please wake up.", She uttered chokily. Putting her warm hands upon his rain splattered face. All she could feel was the wet soft coldness of his skin.

"You once said that you would be Hokage one day. You told me you'd proof them all wrong. That you'll show them your own worth!", she exclaimed as she looked at his disheveled exterior through tear stricken eyes. **"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE!".**

Her bottom lip trembled as she tore her tremoring hands away to mask her grief-stricken expression.

Moments past as she mourned her best friend silently, Then she realized there was still yet another person she needed to find.

Getting up slowly, She once again looked around her. Minuets passing.

At first glace, all she could see was hefty droplets of rain falling abundantly in massive numbers.

Moving forward with determined calculating blood-shot eyes, she finally found the vague sight of a shoulder blade protruding above the grimy damp surface of crushed gravel.

Approaching with caution, Sakura bent forward.

Almost immediately, She knew it was useless to even try to search for a pulse. Sasuke Uchiha was dead, but somehow she couldn't find it in herself to cry.

Lifting him by his torso gently and swinging his hand around her shoulder tightly, she hauled and set his stiff body to the very location she had placed Naruto.

Once again she sat upon the smooth somewhat petite foundation within the crater just looking at them and waiting, although she didn't know for what exactly.

Rain-drop after rain-drop cascaded down her cold ivory skin. While her septic emerald eyes dulled.

It had been so long since she felt like this. So useless. So depleted. She felt powerless to do anything.

What had happened to that strong medical ninja, that of who had went under the tutelage of one of the legendary Sanin and fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leafs?

Now she was redeemed to nothing more than what she was. She was now once again that inept little girl paralyzed to do little but except the situation before her.

As her eyelids became heavy and the very air suffocated and constricted her frigid body in almost malicious intent, she managed to angel her neck upward setting her eyes upon the torrent angry heavens above.

How she wished she could posses the tenacity and optimism that both her comrades had harvested so well in life. To have the power they had been blessed and cursed with.

If only she possessed that power at this moment. She knew she would do just about anything to make this morbid end into a new beginning. One in which this was but a distant illusion.

"...Please, I beg you, one more chance...", She choked mutely as the words caught in her throat, "Please give me the power to make this wrong right ".

Her nails clawed at the muddy surface of the soft rock on which she sat.

Listening as her words seemed to vibrate off the tarnished indented spherical walls within the crater. Echoing her words louder and louder...

Her whole body appeared to go astray as each of her words were thrown back at her.

Her vision became blurred as the downpour of beaming shards of rain turned into solid blackness and her body seemed to finally stop shaking.

Her mind was drunk with her sorrow and the words that she had spoken mere moments ago seem to die out into the crevices of her own mind.

Her consciousness was once again an unfathomable abyss. Then a single unidentifiable ripple swept throughout her body setting it aflame, awakening a strength she'd never quit harbored before.

Convulsing limbs felt relieved and no longer strained. The cuts and bruises she had acquired felt faded and renewed. She felt revitalized.

_What's happening to me?_

Once again the ripple fluctuated through her, becoming more evident, stronger even.

_Was she just imagining this? Was this some type of cruel delusional façade?_

The feeling of relentless colliding virility seemed to hover around her like a predator circling it's pray. Slowly consuming and yielding her body into submission. Getting it accustomed to it's efficacious presence.

However, she seemed to be keeping it at distance. Not letting it completely overpower her.

This apparent sensation was foreign to her, yet she felt complete within it's existence and that's what scared her.

How could she afford the luxury of bestowing her trust on something so derived?, But then what would she loose if she lost herself to the temptation?

The force lingered fiercely around her urging her to come to a decision. And so she made one.

The barrier that had kept the beast at bay came crashing down and as it collapsed it surged through her body like wild fire.

Within seconds it had consumed her and now _she_ had become her predator.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope she liked it!

The next chapter will be up soon so until then, Bye-bye! XD


End file.
